La mansión del Terror
by suguintoulabruja
Summary: Este año fue el turno de Inglaterra de arreglar el terreno para celebrar Halloween y, por supuesto, decidió hacerlo con el clásico motivo de la mansión abandonada. Por otra parte, Noruega y Rumanía se han asegurado de llevar a las dos naciones favoritas del inglés, pues todo promete que será una velada memorable, pero… ¿Por qué Noruega quiere ver al francés desnudo…?


_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío (¿Por qué siempre me obligan a repetirlo?), pertenece al Gran y Awesome Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, si dependiera de mi…¡El especial de Halloween del año pasado ya habría concluido! Y habría sido un reverendo asco (;w;)_

* * *

><p>—Me gusta cómo dejó la fachada—Comentó Noruega.<p>

—Sí, las ventanas rotas son un clásico—Complementó Vlad.

Ambas naciones se encontraba afuera de lo que parecía una mansión abandonada, en compañía del francés y el estadounidense.

—¿En verdad _Anglaterre_ me llamó…?—Francis buscaba cualquier excusa para retirarse, pues sabía que algo no iba bien—Oh, _merde_, debí haber traído mi yelmo…

—_Da~!_ (¡Sí~!) Fue muy insistente cuando nos dijo que te trajéramos, aunque fuera rastras~—Dijo el rumano con voz cantarina mientras abría la puerta de la casona, ocasionando que se escuchara un chirrido proveniente de las bisagras oxidadas.

—_What!?_ ¿Y qué dijo de mí?—Protestó el norteamericano.

—_Vel_ (bueno), estaba bastante seguro de que vendrías…—Contestó Noruega, mientras permitía que las otras naciones pasaran, entrando él al final, para así asegurarse de que no escaparan fácilmente.

—Esto no puede ser bueno…—gimió un poco el galo, preocupado por el lúgubre ambiente.

Al entrar se veía un pasillo a la derecha y a la izquierda unas escaleras que parecían infinitas pues al levantar la mirada hacia su final, sólo se podía contemplar una infinita oscuridad.

El cuarteto decidió caminar por el silencioso corredor lleno de telarañas, dónde ocasionalmente se escuchaba el chillido de una tabla al pasarla. Estaba tenuemente iluminado por algunas velas colocadas en las paredes, a una buena distancia la una de la otra y cuya luz permitía apreciar algunos arañazos y abolladuras en la pared, incluso partes en las que el papel tapiz se veía desgarrado y parecía haber sido manchas de sangre.

—Los detalles son hermosos…¡Vaya que se esforzó!—Dijo el ojirojo alegremente. El nórdico asintió mientras los otros dos acompañantes los veían incrédulos.

En cierta parte del pasillo, se toparon con un amplio espejo. Estaba un poco rayado, y manchado de una especie de óxido en algunas partes. Francia no pudo evitarlo y se acercó para comprobar que su belleza estuviera intacta. Grave error: Cuando trató de arreglar un mechón de pelo se percató de que repentinamente le salió un grano.

—_Mon Dieu…!_ ¿Qué es esto…?—Al acercarse fue testigo de cómo cientos de granitos más le brotaron, invadiendo su rostro…y empezaron a crecer y a llenarse de pus. El terror de esa imagen lo hizo retroceder hasta dar con la pared y dejarse caer, pero siguió siendo incapaz de apartar su rostro del espejo. Vio cómo su piel empezaba a derretirse, su pelo a ensuciarse y a caerse a mechones. Emitió un grito de horror.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no debí venir! ¡Ese _hooligan_ no pudo hacer algo peor! ¿¡Qué haré ahora!? ¿Cómo podré vivir así…?—Lloriqueó. Entonces escuchó una risa proveniente de Rumanía

—¡Cálmate! Es solo una ilusión—Logró decir entre risas mientras se posicionaba en frente del espejo y reía divertido al ver como en el reflejo su piel se caía, revelando los músculos y posteriormente los huesos. Entonces empezó a hacer caras graciosas. Alfred se acercó y comenzó a imitarlo. Ambos parecían un par de niños, sacando las lenguas e inflando las mejillas.

—_M-mais_ (p-pero)…

—Tiene razón—el noruego se hincó ofreciéndole un pequeño espejo para comprobárselo. La nación del amor lo tomó y se tranquilizó al ver su rostro intacto, aunque se sobresaltó cuando el espejito se partió por la mitad—Eso lo acaba de hacer _England_. Te ha maldecido con siete años de mala suerte—El francés interpretó que se estaba burlando de él, así que se paró precipitadamente y caminó indignado, dispuesto a salir lo más pronto posible de aquel repugnante lugar…Poco después fue secundado por las otras naciones; el recorrido continuó por el pasillo, entre ruidos tenebrosos y sombras escurridizas.

Pronto llegaron a un salón bastante oscuro. Con algo de esfuerzo podía observarse que en el centro se encontraba una empolvada alfombra, a la derecha un piano y en la pared izquierda otro espejo. Justo en frente de éste, había una amplia mesa con un mantel blanco. En el centro de la mesa reposaba un candelabro de trece velas, encargado de iluminar la mayor parte del salón, y a lo largo, abundaban los manjares.

El estómago del norteamericano rugió estruendosamente.

—_Dude_, tengo hambre…—Se relamió y se acercó al banquete. No tardo en percatarse de que, justo como si hubiera sido servida especialmente para él, había una pequeña sección dónde se encontraba una Big Mac, papas extra-grandes, alrededor de un litro y medio de Coca-cola y una cajita feliz con una figurita del Capitán América. Los ojos de la nación resplandecieron, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, tomó la Big Mac y la mordió gustoso. Nada podría arruinar ese momento de gloria…o eso creyó. Volteó hacia el espejo y palideció al observar el reflejo de su adorada hamburguesa: En vez de las dos jugosas carnes, vio un estómago y, casi a punto de resbalarse, un vasto*. Lo que siempre era un brillante y suave queso americano, no era más que cartílago. Los "vegetales" parecían todo menos algo comestible. Alfred miró horrorizado el resto de su banquete: En la cajita de papas se veían algunos dedos, tripas y una lengua que parecían haber sido freídas; La figura de su héroe favorito carecía de cabeza y parecía derretirse lentamente.

—_That's….that's…_—La superpotencia retrocedió, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba desde atrás; a través del espejo notó como desde la penumbra se hacía presente una persona: Ronald McDonald. Pero este no era el Ronald Mcdonald que conocía y quería. Este parecía más bien una versión de _It_, ese espantoso ser que lo aterró por una buena temporada. McDonald sonrió revelando una dentadura de tiburón y una lengua viperina.

—Eh, Alfred, ¿Lo disfrutas…?—Le susurró lentamente la cosa, sacando su lengua cual reptil, lo bastante cerca como para que el norteamericano sintiera la humedad. La nación experimentó escalofríos, soltó su hamburguesa y golpeó el estómago del monstruo con su codo para liberarse.

—_YOU AREN'T RONALD!_—Chilló la superpotencia, mientras salía corriendo del salón como un niño pequeño y asustado, casi al borde del llanto, tacleando épicamente a cualquier ser u objeto que le impidiera la salida.

Vlad río divertido, a tal grado que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. La aterradora versión de Ronald McDonald se acercó al trio restante. Les sonrió de forma macabra y saludó con su mano cordialmente. El rumano se secó las lagrimillas y le devolvió el gesto, divertido. Poco después de que el payaso dejó atrás a los invitados, se derritió como una figura de cera a altas temperaturas, dejando un charco con sus colores representativos mezclados.

Francia y Noruega se acercaron a la mesa con el banquete. Francis se acercó a lo que parecía un jugoso pollo al horno y cortó una pierna. Observó detenidamente la pieza y la olió.

—Más ilusiones con espejos—Señaló el nórdico. Efectivamente, en el espejo parecía que el galo sostenía la pierna gorda y ensangrentada de un bebé.

—Esto no fue cocinado por _Angleterre_…se ve demasiado bien—El de ojos vacíos asintió y Francis rió suavemente—Oh, si quería usar la comida como un elemento de horror, hubiera bastado con que él la hubiera preparado—Sonrió dejando en el plato la pieza de pollo, sólo por si las dudas.

—¡Cierto! Habría sido aterrador más ver un plato de scones—Se burló el ojirojo. Lukas asintió.

Entonces, empezó a temblar. Las paredes se agrietaron, las vigas crujieron y por toda la casa resonó una muy conocida voz:

—_IDIOTS!_ ¡Mi comida es estupenda! ¡Se los probaré!

El temblor cesó y todo quedó en silencio absoluto…

—Escucho algo—interrumpió repentinamente Noruega. Efectivamente, sonaban como una especie de aleteos.

Francia decidió asomarse al pasillo. No tardó ni dos segundos en regresar corriendo.

— _FUIR!_ (¡HUYAN!)—Gritó, sin siquiera detenerse a ver si lo obedecían. Siguió el ejemplo del estadounidense.

—¿Pero qué dem…?—Lukas empujó fuertemente al rumano para obligarlo a correr. Atrás de ellos venían docenas, quizá hasta centenas de scones con alas de murciélago. No fueron necesarias más palabras. Los dos magos salieron corriendo como si acabaran de ver al peor de los demonios.

El primero en salir de la casona fue Francis. Resbaló al salir y su elegante ropa se llenó de lodo, pero sorprendentemente no le importó; se reincorporó frenéticamente para tratar de buscar refugio a espaldas de un árbol.

Rumanía fue el siguiente. Algún espíritu trató de hacerle una zancadilla, pero solo ayudó a la nación a salir propulsado fuera del lugar.

Noruega fue el último. Y si bien nunca perdió su pokerface, se vio su desesperación al tratar de cerrar la puerta y, de no haber sido por una milésima de segundo, todos habrían salido ilesos: Uno de los scones consiguió a salir y se dirigió directo a la boca del nórdico, logrando introducirse. Lukas cayó de rodillas.

El ojirojo se apresuró a ir con su amigo.

—¡NOR! ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde!—lo agitó genuinamente preocupado.

—Veng…—Susurró con dificultad. Tenía una mirada realmente sombría.

—_Ce?_ (¿Qué?)

—Veng…anza….Venganza…—entonces el rumano percibió un brillo en los ojos de su amigo. Y no era cualquier brillo. La nación todavía recordaba una de las múltiples pláticas que había entablado con Escocia, dónde el británico le había contado sobre la época vikinga del noruego. Le habló sobre un brillo muy particular que solía resplandecer en los ojos del nórdico y que nunca trajo cosas buenas. Ese brillo era señal de que habría una masacre.

—Llama a _Russland_ (Rusia)—ordenó el del broche de cruz mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia la nación del amor.

—E-eh, Nor, ¿No crees que deberías pensar un p-poco más…?

—_Frankrike_ (Francia) desnúdate AHORA.

—_M-mais, mon chéri_ (P-pero, querido) este no es momento para…

—NO PEDÍ TU OPINIÓN—Por alguna razón, Noruega estaba inspirando un aura aterradora e intimidante, por lo que el galo no protestó más y obedeció. Lukas sacó su varita y apuntó al francés, quién no logró protegerse. Una luz cegó temporalmente a todos los presentes, para posteriormente revelar a una docena de clones de Francia. El nórdico se volvió hacia el ojirojo.

—¿Ya llamaste a _Russland_?

—E-ehm, deberías reflexionar un p-poquito más s-sobre—Los ojos vacíos de la nación se clavaron como espadas en el rumano, quien se encogió dócilmente—E-en seguida—musitó.

En cuánto a Inglaterra…sólo diremos que lo que le pasó esa noche es algo que es mejor no contar…

* * *

><p><strong>*Vasto:<strong> Músculo localizado en la pierna.

_Bimbi e bimbe di ogni età, ecco qualcosa che vi stupirà. Su, venite è propro qui! E'il paese di Halloween. Questo è Halloween! Questo è Halloween! Ogni zucca lo griderà~!_

¡Sí, mis queridos lectores! ¡Es Halloween! (Al menos en mi país, todavía es 31 de Octubre) Y sí, originalmente esto iba a ser un drabble en mi fic **_Magic Drabbles_** pero debido a un exceso de inspiración provocado por el hermoso ambiente de la fecha, se convirtió en un One-Shot ¡Espero les haya gustado~!

Déjenme saber sus opiniones, si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar mi escritura, si amaron el intento de One-Shot o si quieren maldecirme por haberles hecho perder valioso tiempo de este bello día *Da brinquitos a lo Pinkie Pie*

¡Nos leemos~!


End file.
